


Run, Baby, Run!

by sweeetmonstrosity



Series: Star Spangled Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Food Fight, Friendship/Love, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeetmonstrosity/pseuds/sweeetmonstrosity
Summary: In which you learn it’s better to flee some wars rather than stay and fight.This was made for my Star-Spangled-Bingo square I1 - Food Play and a tumblr writing challenge I participated in.





	Run, Baby, Run!

It was family dinner night. The night you all try to have at least once every two weeks; it was mandatory to show up and there was to be no talk of avenging anything or anyone. It was a night to relax and just be with family without all the competitiveness of game night. Tonight, Tony and Pepper had decided it would be taco night and had hired caterers to bring the food and set up the table. The only thing you guys had to do was show up, make your own tacos and eat your food.

But nothing is ever that easy for the Avengers.

Eating dinner with everyone went amazing. You all got to catch up with Clint and Scott’s families, and Sharon was back in town for a while, so she came over and talked about her new job position with the CIA. It was an overall good family dinner.

During dinner, you were sitting between your boyfriend Steve and your adopted big brother Bucky when you knew it wouldn’t be a nice family dinner for much longer. That feeling got confirmed  _ multiple times _ throughout eating as Steve and Bucky kept leaning over your head or whispering behind your back to each other about their “plan” and what needed to happen for it to go perfectly. They never said  _ what  _ exactly was going to happen, and their list on what needed to happen were all vague. So, whenever their plan came to fruition, you would find out with the rest of the team.

After dinner, you, Hope and Cassie went into the kitchen to fix up the dessert trays for the adults and Cassie was helping make the kids tray. It was when you sent Cassie and Hope back out to sit down and you were getting ready to walk back out into the dining room when Steve came slinking into the room and pulled you into his chest.

He places a kiss on the top of your head and murmurs softly into your hair, “sweetheart, remember that with everything that is about to happen, we sleep in the same bed. So, choose wisely.” You barely had time to process what he said before he was slinking back out into the dining room. “That was weird,” you whispered to yourself, “Oh well. I’ll find out soon enough what he’s talking about _.”_ Shrugging your shoulders, you picked up the two trays and walked out into complete normality.

Nothing was different from when you left to ready the trays, conversations were still flowing, there wasn’t any surprise guests or animals. After you put the trays down and headed back to your seat, both Steve and Bucky winked at you and then continued with their debate with Sam.

Sitting quietly trying to figure out what exactly Steve could be talking about, you were pulled into a conversation with Clint and Tasha about baby names.

“Come on, Nat. Clintara would be an instant classic!” Clint squawked out with a mouthful of pie.

Natasha shook her head and narrowed her eyes at him, “I want my child to continue speaking to me once she learns her name, Clinton.”

“Clintique?” He chirped out then changed direction when you laughed and tossed the fork away from Tasha’s hand, “Ok, Ok, or hear me out: Clintasha.”

Everyone at the table got extremely quiet at Natasha’s deep sigh, and you noticed Steve and Bucky had moved closer together and had bigger plates  _ filled to the brim _ with all kinds of desserts. You frowned at them but focused on Tasha because she started doing something she doesn’t often do.

“Aha...ahahahahaha... No.”

“What do you mean “no” Nat? You’re telling me if you had a little girl you wouldn’t name her Clintasha or something!? It’s not fair since Nathaniel was named in honor of you!” Clint cried out as he flailed his arms around.

Tasha smirked because his voice would get high-pitched in the middle of his argument. “Clint. No. I’m not naming any of my kids those names. If, and it’s a very big if here Clint – if I decided to honor our friendship like you did with me, I will name them  _ Clint.  _ Not something that is our named smashed together.”

Clint nodded his head and sported a gleeful smile when, suddenly, he was hit in the face with chocolate pudding.

In the 3 seconds after, it felt like time had frozen. You immediately knew the pudding came from the super soldier duo standing off to the side, and that their plates meant more was to come. In those same three seconds after the pudding made contact with Clint’s face was when you figured out what Steve meant earlier.  _ You had to pick his side or he would get revenge on you when you went to bed. _ As Clint wiped off the pudding and stood up is when time unfroze.

“FOOD FIGHT!” Being yelled out by both Sam and Scott is when all hell broke loose.

Food had begun flying over your head and all around you while you sat in your safe little bubble. You weren’t going to get involved in your boyfriend’s prank war he and Sam had going on, unless it was absolutely necessary. And as of right now, it was not impertinent to join in on the ‘fun’.

You had taken your time to finish eating watching Clint nail Pietro (and occasionally Steve) repeatedly with everything he could get his hands on, Sam and Bucky would work together for one person then immediately go back to covering each other with desserts. The food fight went on for a good thirty minutes before Pepper walked in and shut it all down. Mumbling how everyone there is a child and that she didn’t sign up to be a parent of twenty adult children.

You thought you had gotten out clean. Scott-free of any pieces of dinner or any dessert foods, you were proud of yourself for not getting involved. But when you were taking what was left of the pies back into the kitchen, you ran into Bucky... _ literally.  _  And you had somehow managed to get the pie right in his face.

That was the first time you were scared to look into the super soldier’s eyes because you knew there was going to be a sliver of betrayal amidst the challenge look.

It was so sudden and shocking that even your boyfriend Steve had dropped his bottle of water when the pie connected with Bucky’s face. “Bucky, pal. Why don’t you come help me clean throw out the trash?” Steve called out carefully, trying to divert his best friends attention from you. You waited to see if Bucky would react to hearing Steve’s voice but he didn’t move an inch - he didn’t even blink.

You knew if Steve couldn’t get his attention, Bucky wasn’t going to go anywhere before he dealt with you. So, you did what you have always done best – you escalated things to the point of no return. The point of no mercy. Instead of pulling the pie away from his face and handing him the towel on your shoulder, you decided to smash the pie farther into his face, spinning it so all the pie was used as much as possible. Then, after you pulled the pie pan away from his face, you grabbed a cherry from a different pie and stuck it on his forehead.

Steve snorted but tried to cover it up with a cough as he kept nodding his head towards the door – but, you couldn’t make things easier on yourself now. You were already here, with an angry super soldier so, why stop now? Trying to be serious, you began using your stern voice, “Aw, Steve, look at him.  _ He’s as sweet as pie.”  _ You couldn’t help but laugh loudly and the look he was giving you only made you laugh more.

Bucky still hadn’t moved since the pie first touched his face and you knew you had to act fast before he got moving again.

Grabbing the last pie off the counter, you pull your phone out of your pocket and wait for the right moment. Bucky slightly shifts into a better ‘pose’ and that’s when you strike. Without a second thought, you smash it on top of his head and snap three pictures in quick succession – that's when you see Bucky take a deep breath and flex his fingers.

You glance behind him to see Steve with the bowl holding the rest of the pudding and suddenly, that too is on Bucky’s head and your boyfriend has darted past you – running down the hallway.

Once he got far enough, he stopped and turned to yell back at you “Run, baby, run! The pudding was his last strike!” Not having time to question Steve on why he helped you decorate his best friend in desserts, you took off after him, laughing like crazy once you heard the sounds of footsteps behind you.

As you got closer, he called out, “By the way, sweetheart. If we make it out of this alive, will you go on a date with me?”

You raised a brow at him, “You want to go on a date tonight, Grant?”

**“** Ah, I'm kind of busy  _ at the moment _ , and it looks as this will take a while. How about tomorrow?” he breathed out.

You laughed loudly and sent him a smile right before he glanced down the hallway to the right.  You decided to play his little game and sped past him calling out, “On your left, Captain, and yes. If you make it out alive, I will go on a date with you.” He caught up with you in an instant and pushed your head down to dodge the vase that was being thrown at it and then grabbed your hand to help you move faster. “Fantastic,” he whispered, “now, we just have to lose Bucky somewhere..”

Once the case shattered and you realized your  _ brother  _ had thrown  _ a vase _ at  _ your head _ , and boy were you mad.

“Bucky! What the hell are you thinking  _ throwing vases around the house!? _ Are you out of your mind!?” You stopped running to turn around and yell at him.

Steve turned around and grabbed your hand pulling you along as you kept yelling back at a snarling Bucky with his revenge glint in his eyes. “Sweetheart,” Steve murmurs in your ear as he places his hand over your mouth, “You can scold Bucky later about throwing vases around. Right now, we need to get away from him before he starts a more aggressive food fight with whole watermelons being thrown around.” You sullenly nod your head, agreeing, but keep hold of his hand as you start running on your own.

You and your boyfriend weaved your way through the Avengers scattered through the compound – letting them become collateral damage – to help distract Bucky enough so you could hide properly. Tony had happened to step in Bucky’s path and rather than mowing his crush over, Bucky  _ almost  _ came to a complete stop beside Tony before blurting out his confession and then he was back in pursuit.

When you glanced back over your shoulder, you saw Tony – with a frown on his face – storming after Bucky. Deciding it was going to be worth whatever revenge your adopted big brother brought upon you, you shouted over your shoulder, “Hey, Tony! Good luck on your date tonight!”

That is how you found yourself covered in the rest of the desserts,  _ courtesy of the newly formed couple of Tony and Bucky.  _ Not that it bothered your boyfriend any. He was enjoying licking the sweets off you. And to be honest, you were enjoying it too.    

As he was ´cleaning´ a spot off your neck, you murmured out, “Don't think I'm going to forget about the date you asked me on, Stevie. I'm going to hold you to it.” Steve let out a low chuckle and placed his lips right above yours, “Good. I was planning on you holding me to it, sweetheart. You'll be blown away with what I have in mind. Now,  _ let’s go take a shower and get all this food off you before I eat you.” _

That was the night you discovered your boyfriend of a year, loved food to be involved in  _ all _ aspects of your relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Let me know what you think!  
> & thank you for reading!  
> <3


End file.
